


make a dark existence shine

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [12]
Category: Winternight Series - Katherine Arden
Genre: F/M, Mortality, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Mortality grows on him.
Relationships: Morozko/Vasilisa Petrovna
Series: September Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	make a dark existence shine

Vasya touches the side of Morozko’s face one morning, her skin warm like a cooking fire. “You look different.”

“How so?” He is a god, a demon of winter, who lives with a witch in a pocket of midnight. He doesn’t know how his physical form can change without him realizing it. The facsimile of flesh-and-blood he wears is like how a mortal treats a coat.

Morozko searches inward for the silver thread that ties him to his immortality.

To be a god is to be unchanging, to be—

“Oh,” he says, finding the slow beating of a human heart.


End file.
